robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Myth Rankings
This is a page for the myth rankings that are usually referred to in the myth community due to popular consensus. Ranking (Highest title to lowest) Popular Myths Popular Myths are the highest-ranking type of myth, they are very well known in the community and most have great games and stories, most myth hunters are able to tell you about who they are. Another good thing about the Myth Hunting community is that users become myths due to popularity, and the only way to get popular is, be a classic myth, be advertised and hunted by myth hunting groups, be hunted/advertised by a Youtuber, or have many connections to other myths, this means that users with good stories, good building skill/scripting skill, and good games, in general, become myth since other people (myths, myth hunters, myth hunting groups, Youtubers) would be more likely to associate with you, therefore gaining you popularity, and therefore making you a myth; this system also filters Wannabe and Upcoming myths from getting too popular too quickly when their stories aren't developed enough or are just not good in general. Examples include: John and Jane Doe, G0Z, Lezus, Jewk, The Cult Family, and Noli. Established Myths These are myths are usually myths that are quite known and popular, but not to the point where most myth hunters would know them. Examples include: ''ZoruTao, Vourned, and Therulerofnothing. Small Myths Mostly like Normal/Average sized Myths but just not as popular. ''Examples include: longhall, Zeltroki, and GaussianNoise. Upcoming Myths These are myths that have games and are just starting. They usually lack extreme building or scripting talent like other more popular myths and mostly work on developing their story and games. Examples include: Dianoetic, Dentiler, and Graled Pending Myths Much like upcoming myths, except these myths don't have games and start very early in the myth community, but once they have games they get upgraded to upcoming myth status. Examples include: N/A (due to none being on the wiki) Wannabes/Wannabe Myths A very controversial term that gets thrown around a lot and is often used as an insult (to the point where some myth hunting groups have banned the term, such as RMH). Wannabe myths are identified by being very lazy and attention-grabbing (mostly by self-advertising on myth group walls or other forms of media), using mostly free models, stolen items and objects, and not having very good games yet claiming that they are. A lot of wannabes usually only do it for personal gains such as Robux and attention. Another thing they are associated with is that they attempt to be "scary" and "threatening" usually to no effect unless the target is a small child (i.e. threatening to "hack you", "get your account terminated", or "saying they'll do something to you in real life"). Examples include: N/A (due to the fact that we do not allow these types of myth pages here unless having a notoriety for their actions, which has yet to be seen) Wannabe Hackers Wannabe hackers, such as BloxWatch (the fake hacker group that leeched off the original myth known as BloxWatch), also target YouTubers and well-known figures in the myth community/Roblox community such as Albert, Enszo, etc. They also leech off of other myths, claiming to have a special connection to popular myths. They usually have a generic story and are also bland. Examples include: BloxWatch and TheC0mmunity Fake Myths Fake myths are essentially users who try to leech off an existing story and claim to be part of it when they're really not, or they claim to work or even be the myth in question. They mostly target terminated myths to get attention and trick people, usually smaller children, into believing them. Fake myths do fall under the "Wannabe" type. Examples include: N/A (due to the fact that we do not allow these types of myth pages here, unless having a notoriety for their actions, which has yet to be seen) Note: Upcoming myths with bad games '''do not' necessarily mean they are wannabes.'' Miscellaneous Classic Myths These myth include any myth that was created in 2015 and earlier. Examples include: See Popular Myths Myth Hunters Myth hunters are what you expect, people who hunt myths, find out their mysteries, solve puzzles, and hunt myth games. Myth hunters are the forefront of the myth community alongside with myths themselves, with them none of this could even exist. Examples include: Albert, Speedy, Kazdam, 1ik, Stefano, and Mizuiscool Myth Affiliated These are users in and outside of Roblox that are not really myths or myth hunters, but have some connection to the myth community in some way. Examples include: Merely and TheC0mmunity Myth by Association Myths that are considered myths because of their direct association with a myth and wouldn't be considered a myth otherwise. Examples include: SN00TZ and several Cult Family membersCategory:Browse Category:Needs Fixing